In general, smart cruise control (SCC) for a vehicle is a unit capable of maintaining a proper distance from a preceding vehicle by automatically controlling a throttle valve, a brake, and a transmission of the vehicle using a position and a distance of the preceding vehicle. The SCC uses radar mounted on a front of the vehicle to gather data to perform proper acceleration or deceleration.
Since the above-mentioned SCC performs the acceleration or deceleration based on the position and distance with respect to the preceding vehicle, it is important to perform a condition confirmation examination for a part position when the smart cruise control is mounted in the vehicle.
However, according to the related art, if the position examination for the SCC mounted in the vehicle is not properly performed, the resulting examination device is not capable of properly recognizing a changed mounting position of the SCC even though the mounting position of the SCC is changed depending on a vehicle model. As a result, marketability and safety may be degraded.